


Tu t'appelles Jane Crocker

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Loneliness, Nightmare, Pre-Epilogue Jane
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Tu t'appelles Jane Crocker, et encore une fois, tu viens de te réveiller en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar."
Relationships: Jane Crocker & Dirk Strider
Kudos: 8





	Tu t'appelles Jane Crocker

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 14 mai 2019.

Tu t'appelles Jane Crocker, et encore une fois, tu viens de te réveiller en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar. Depuis quelques jours, tu dors mal. Ton sommeil est agité et bref, te laisse sans souffle et sans énergie. Tu es hantée par les mêmes images cauchemardesques chaque nuit, images qui sont les restes de souvenirs douloureux.

La mort de Roxy. Ta meilleure amie. Et ce, par ta faute.

Tu as beau te répéter que tu ne voulais pas, que tu étais sous le contrôle de la Condesce, que tu as tout tenté pour la ramener à la vie, que tu n'avais pas le choix même, à cause de l'autre temporalité (même si tu n'as pas tout compris lorsque John a tenté de t'expliquer)... mais rien n'y fait : tu ne parviens pas à calmer ton sentiment de culpabilité ni à oublier ces images...

Par réflexe, tu t'apprêtes à attraper ton téléphone pour contacter quelqu'un et ne plus te sentir aussi seule, mais alors que tu regardes tes contacts, tu t'arrêtes net. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu peux en parler. Tu n'as personne pour t'écouter...

Dave, Karkat et Jade sont toujours fourrés ensemble : et malgré le compliment du premier et ton lien ectobiologique avec la dernière, tu n'as jamais été très proches d'eux. Il en va de même pour Rose et Kanaya, de toute façon bien trop occuper par la vie de couple... Tu pourrais essayer de contacter John, tu supposes, mais depuis quelques temps, il reste cloîtré chez lui à ne parler à personne. Jake, lui, n'a jamais été une oreille très attentive puisque les sous-entendus tombent complètement à côté. Il y a aussi Calliope et Roxy... Mais ce n'est pas Roxy que tu vas contacter pour lui parler de son propre meurtre... Et puis ça a beau être Roxy, ce n'est pas vraiment ta Roxy... Sans compter que l'évolution de sa relation avec Calliope te donne l'impression de toujours les gêner... Reste Dirk, tu supposes... Mais tu ne sais jamais non plus si tu ne vas pas le gêner, ou s'il va ne serait-ce que prendre la peine de t'écouter...

Tu soupires et te recroquevilles sur toi-même, écrasée par le poids de ta propre solitude, en te demandant comment tes amitiés ont pu s'étioler si vite... Tu en pleurerais presque...

Mais tu es interrompue par un bruit. Un bip. Pour un message.

C'est Dirk.

timaeusTestified : Hey, comment vont les affaires ?  
gutsyGumshoe : Tu sais qu'on est en plein milieu de la nuit ici ?  
timaeusTestified : Ah merde ! Je te réveille ?  
gutsyGumshoe : Non, non, pas du tout.  
gutsyGumshoe : Pour être honnête...  
gutsyGumshoe : Je suis même plutôt contente que tu me contactes...  
timaeusTestified : Oh...  
timaeusTestified : Petite nuit ?  
timaeusTestified : Tu veux en parler ?

Tu esquisses un demi-sourire et commences à lui répondre.

Peut-être que tu n'es pas si seule, finalement...


End file.
